Lelouch and C C's Happiness
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch and C. C. have both had a lot of drama in their lives, but things shine brighter when they're together


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge went into his house with a grumpy look on his face. He was in such a fowl mood that he grabbed one of his textbooks out of his backpack and started ripping out some of the pages. He ripped the pages in half and threw them at random spots around the house. C. C. jokingly said, "Greetings Mr. Optimist."

Lelouch grumpily stared at C. C. and replied, "Spare me any judgement. I had a rough day."

C. C. said, "You say that five days a week."

Lelouch angrily replied, "That's because I have school five days a week."

C. C. smiled and asked, "Did you have a good school day?" Lelouch angrily screamed. C. C. giggled and said, "You truly are the grumpiest person I know."

Lelouch replied, "Being both Zero and a school student is a challenge harder than anything that you could ever relate to."

C. C. had dealt with much worse things. However, C. C. didn't want to talk about that, because bragging about having a rougher life wasn't exactly fun. She said, "You should just be thankful for what you have in life."

Lelouch angrily said, "Thankful? My father's the most evil villain in the world, my half-siblings are my most bothersome rivals, my best friend has turned against me, Japan is in more danger than ever, and school's been driving me nuts. I'm not exactly thankful for that stuff."

C. C. tried to make Lelouch feel better by saying, "Things will get better."

Lelouch replied, "I sure doubt that."

C. C. asked, "Are you hungry? I ordered pizza."

Lelouch frowned and said, "You order pizza about ten times per week. You waste my money on that crap."

C. C. replied, "You should eat some. It could cure your bad attitude."

Lelouch grabbed one of the slices of pizza and started eating it. He spat it out on one of the living room's paintings and said, "It was too cold."

C. C. sighed and replied, "You were supposed to put it in the microwave."

Lelouch said, "Fine." He took the pizza off of the painting and put it in the microwave.

C. C. stuck her tongue out and said, "That slice is disgusting. Don't you have any standards?"

Lelouch coldly replied, "Not anymore."

C. C. asked, "Can you tell me what's going on with you?"

Lelouch said, "Everything's going wrong. I don't feel like sharing any details."

A few hours later C. C. was about to go to sleep, but she was concerned about Lelouch. She decided to check up on him. She gently opened the door and went inside. She said, "Hi Lelouch."

Lelouch was sitting on his bed. He had his head down and looked like he didn't want to talk to anybody. He said, "Hi C. C. I'm not exactly in the party mood."

C. C. lightly smiled and replied, "It's not like I'm wearing a party hat and asked you to dance. Are you okay?"

Lelouch sounded tired while saying, "No, but don't worry about it. I'm just going to go to sleep and have more nightmares about my miserable life."

C. C. wanted to be nice, but it was hard to get on Lelouch's good side. She said, "Snap out of it."

Lelouch looked offended while saying, "Excuse me?"

C. C. folded her arms and said, "I've dealt with things more depressing than you could ever imagine, but I don't go around moping about it. You're not alone. You have me."

Lelouch sighed and replied, "You already know what I'm upset about and I don't want to talk about it."

C. C. responded, "Then let me make you feel better."

Lelouch said, "There's no way you could make my drama go away." C. C. hugged Lelouch. Lelouch asked, "Do you think that'll make any difference?"

C. C. said, "Yes."

Lelouch replied, "Then you have too much self-confidence. Your hug was a nice effort, but nothing special."

C. C. said, "Oh really? Then let me give you a better hug." She gently put her arms around Lelouch and gave him a big hug. Lelouch tried to maintain his mopey anger, but C. C.'s hug was more comforting than he wanted it to be. It had been years since he felt such gentleness and it felt like ages since someone had shown genuine effort into making him happy. C. C. asked, "How was that hug?"

Lelouch tried to hide his smile while saying, "That was nicer. It might be the best hug that I've had in years."

C. C. said, "Wow, I wasn't expecting a compliment from you."

Lelouch replied, "I didn't know that you had some sweetness in you. Thank you."

C. C. looked over at Lelouch and could tell that he was in a better mood than before. She said, "I hope that you have nice dreams."

Lelouch replied, "I'll try to." C. C. waved goodnight to Lelouch and started walking to her bedroom. Lelouch went into his bed and started having brighter dreams than he expected.

The next morning Lelouch got ready for school. He walked to the kitchen and said, "I'm just going to have some muffins and one of the few sodas that isn't expired yet."

C. C. replied, "No need for that. I prepared breakfast for you."

Lelouch looked around and saw some toast, eggs, and milk that was for him. He said, "That food looks a little more healthy than what I like eating. However, I'm pleasantly surprised that you did this for me."

C. C. replied, "Things have been hard for you so I figured that eating well might help."

Lelouch shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm not so sure about that, but it's a nice gesture." Lelouch ate his breakfast and finished getting ready for school.

A few minutes later Lelouch walked up to C. C. and said, "I need to get going. I'm eighteen, so I guess I can't keep being an immature kid who shows up an hour late."

C. C. replied, "Okay."

Lelouch said, "Thank you for making me a little bit better."

C. C. replied, "You're welcome. I enjoy seeing you in a better mood."

Lelouch sounded a little embarrassed while asking, "Can I have another hug?"

C. C. smiled and said, "Of course." She gave Lelouch a big hug. Lelouch and C. C. both felt extremely comfortable and happy during the hug. The hug was supposed to just last for ten seconds, but it ended up lasting for two minutes.

Lelouch gently let go and said, "I need to hurry to school. Thank you for that."

C. C. replied, "Thank you too. I love hugging you." She blushed, "Wow, what an embarrassing thing to say out loud."

Lelouch replied, "I like your hugs." He waved goodbye to C. C. and walked out.

Lelouch went to Ashford Academy and was in a more relaxed and cheerful mood than usual. Lelouch didn't whine to his teachers as much as he did before and he didn't grumpily stare at everybody as much as he had in his past. Lelouch's classmates could tell that something was up.

After school Lelouch returned home. He walked in and said, "Hi C. C."

C. C. smiled and replied, "Greetings Lelouch." She hugged him. The stress of Lelouch's school day started melting away.

Lelouch said, "Thank you. Your hugs are sweet gifts."

C. C. replied, "Aww, could you be any cuter?" She blushed and said, "I'm sorry. I don't even know what I'm saying anymore."

Lelouch responded, "Being adorable is nothing to apologize for." He realized that he was talking more sweeter than possibly ever before. It felt nice, but embarrassing so he tried to change the conversation. He said, "School wasn't as hard as usual, but it still kind of sucked."

C. C. looked at Lelouch's face and replied, "At least you don't look as gloomy as you usually do."

Lelouch said, "I didn't feel as angry and stressed as I usually do. I don't know why though."

C. C. jokingly replied, "Maybe my hugs are full of medicine for bad moods."

Lelouch lightly smiled and said, "Sound like your overly strong self-confidence is shining through again." He looked at the kitchen table and saw that C. C. had ordered pizza again. He said, "Wow, you're predictable."

C. C. replied, "It's super tasty. You should give it another chance."

Lelouch said, "Very well then." Lelouch grabbed a slice of pizza and accidentally flung it at one of the paintings.

C. C. replied, "How predictable of you." Lelouch grabbed the slice off of the painting and was prepared to eat it. C. C. shook her head and said, "Don't eat that." Lelouch threw the slice out the window. It landed on one of the neighbors.

A few hours later Lelouch was in his room and was humming some random words. C. C. wanted to check up on Lelouch, so she opened the door. She overheard Lelouch's humming and jokingly asked, "Thinking about going into the boy band business?"

Lelouch said, "No, I'm not the singing type."

C. C. replied, "You have a nice voice and you certainly look good enough to be a singer."

Lelouch said, "I'm going to go to bed."

C. C. replied, "Okay then, but are you okay?"

Lelouch said, "I guess so. You've helped me quite a bit. You've made me feel more pleasant feelings that I haven't felt in a long time."

C. C. smiled and said, "Wow, am I really that good of a hugger?"

Lelouch blushed with embarrassment and replied, "You've done more than that. You may of a pesky sense of humor, but you actually care about me and want to make me happy. I'm not used to being around people who care that much about me."

C. C. responded, "Me neither. I've spent years being disliked by pretty much everybody around me. I had no family, friends, or anybody else."

Lelouch felt bad for C. C. so he gave her a hug and said, "I promise that I care about you."

C. C. smiled and replied, "That means more to me than you could ever imagine."

Lelouch said, "You don't ever have to feel unloved again, because I'll make sure you're never lonely."

C. C. paused and asked, "Do you love me?"

Lelouch started nervously sweating. He wasn't sure of what to say. If he said no, he would hurt her feelings and if he said yes, it would make things awkward between them. He nervously said, "Um, love's a strong word. I certainly like you. Um, defining who and what I love is tricky, stressful, and confusing."

C. C. smiled and replied, "I just asked that to see you flustered."

Lelouch said, "That was an unreasonable thing to ask."

C. C. replied, "Sorry Lelouch. You can ask me anything you want, no matter how unreasonable it is."

Lelouch decided to fight fire with fire by asking C. C., "Do you love me?"

C. C. was a little surprised to be asked that, but she knew the right comeback. She said, "Yes I do."

Lelouch nervously blushed and replied, "You weren't actually supposed to answer that."

C. C. asked, "What's the point of asking a question that you don't want the answer to?"

Lelouch said, "I was trying to make you feel flustered. Instead, I made myself flustered again." He paused and asked, "Was your answer sincere or were you just messing with me?"

C. C. confidently replied, "My answer was genuine."

Lelouch was hoping that C. C. would of said that her love for him was a joke so he didn't feel so flustered. He blushed with embarrassment and said, "I need sleep now."

C. C. replied, "Okay. Goodnight Lelouch." Lelouch tried to ignore his confused emotions and go to sleep.

The next morning Lelouch started getting ready for school. He ate breakfast and tried not to look at C. C., because he still felt embarrassed about the previous night. C. C. smiled at him and jokingly asked, "Are you scared of me now?"

Lelouch said, "No, but I'm crazy embarrassed."

C. C. replied, "Come on. You're an adult now. Are you scared of other people liking you?"

Lelouch said, "No, but you made me feel uncomfortable by saying you loved me."

C. C. started reading the newspaper while saying, "No offense Lelouch, but you shouldn't of asked a question that you didn't want to be answered."

Lelouch stubbornly replied, "Well, you're the one who asked the question first."

C. C. responded, "I was curious to see how you would respond. You were more nervous than I thought you'd be."

Lelouch said, "You asked me if I loved you. That was one of the most jarring things that I've ever been asked."

C. C. smiled and replied, "You haven't actually answered that question. Do you love me?" Lelouch started nervously sweating again. C. C. giggled.

Lelouch said, "Um, I don't love you, but I like you."

C. C. sighed with disappointment and replied, "Okay."

Lelouch felt that he couldn't hide the truth any longer. He blurted out, "I just said that, because I was too embarrassed. My real answer is yes, I love you."

C. C. could feel excitement in her heart. She ran up to Lelouch and wanted to start kissing him, but she paused and asked, "What type of love do you mean?"

Lelouch wiped sweat off his face and replied, "That's enough embarrassment for one morning. I need to hurry off to school." C. C. hugged Lelouch. Lelouch walked out and started heading to Ashford Academy.

Lelouch was acting different during the school day. His new bond with C. C. was making him various emotions: happiness, comfort, embarrassment, awkwardness, and optimism. Lelouch's classmates saw Lelouch smile more brightly than they had ever seen so they wanted to know what was going on.

During the Student Council meeting, Milly Ashford looked at Lelouch and said, "Tell us."

Lelouch asked, "What do you want me to tell you?"

Milly said, "Me and the others saw you blushing like crazy."

Lelouch nervously replied, "I haven't been acting different today."

Suzaku Kururugi responded, "Yeah right. You didn't argue with the teachers or make any messes in the hallway."

Lelouch said, "Maybe I'm just becoming more mature."

All of Lelouch's fellow Student Council members replied, "Yeah right."

Milly smiled and said, "You've met someone, haven't you?"

Lelouch nervously sweated and replied, "No I haven't."

Milly responded, "Lelouch has got a crush on somebody."

Lelouch stubbornly replied, "That's totally not true." Lelouch wanted to maintain his dignity so he jumped out of the Student Council room and landed in the hallway.

Shirley Fenette walked up to Lelouch and asked, "Lulu, are you okay?"

Lelouch got off the floor and said, "Um, yes."

Shirley replied, "I'm sorry about Milly. She can be rather intrusive. Um, I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night."

Lelouch paused and said, "I'm afraid I won't be. I hate to admit it, but Milly wasn't entirely wrong."

Shirley asked, "So, you have met someone?"

Lelouch said, "I might of."

A few hours later Lelouch returned home. He walked up to C. C. and handed her a bouquet of flowers. C. C. said, "Thank you, but what's the reason for this sweet gift?"

Lelouch replied, "Because I really like you and I wanted to thank you." Lelouch and C. C. hugged each other. They both blushed and smiled.

C. C. said, "Lelouch, I love you."

Lelouch took a long pause, because he was nervous. He said, "Um, I really enjoy your company and I'd be honored to go somewhere with me."

C. C. smiled and asked, "Are you asking me on a date?"

Lelouch said, "Um, I can't tell what I'm doing anymore."

C. C. replied, "Okay, you and I are quite the couple."

Lelouch asked, "Couple? Aren't you rushing things?"

C. C. kissed Lelouch and said, "You're the dearest gift that my heart has ever received."

Lelouch replied, "Thank you. Would you like to be my girlfriend someday?"

C. C. smiled confidently said, "I already am."

Lelouch replied, "Then I'm already happy." Lelouch and C. C. stared at each other and looked forward to the comfort and happiness that they'd bring to each other forever.


End file.
